mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Legoace342/Rank Ratings
Welcome to my blog! Here, I will be rating the Ranks as I go through them. If you have any comments about a Rank I've done, or suggestions on a Rank I'm struggling on, please post them here. And if you see any spelling or grammar errors, tell me, and I'll correct them. 16:55, July 12, 2010 (UTC) *Rank 0 It took me a while because I didn't read the tutorials and I thought it took 50 Red LEGO Bricks to make an Apple- when I realized I was wrong, it was too late! So I waited 5 days to get 50 more Bricks to complete the Rank. However, those Apples came in handy- I didn't run out until I was almost done with Rank 1! Fun: Yes /Difficulty: Not Really /Long: No *Rank 1 Because of my mistake in Rank 0 I had plenty of Apples. However, I kept on running out of Red LEGO Bricks. I also kept losing on the Bee Battle Module, Rank 1. And the Hive Module was annoying. I also didn't find out how to get Strawberries until Rank 2. But even though it took me a while, it was still more fun than Rank 0. Fun: Yes /Difficulty: Mild /Long: Yes *Rank 2 This one got harder. The beginning was easy, but the clicks on the Electric-Dam Module were a pain, because my friend only gave me 4 clicks at first. But then I sent him 16 messages that asked him to click my Electric-Dam Module, and he got the point (he even gave it extra clicks to make sure). But then I couldn't figure out how to get the Windmill Tilter Blueprint. Also, I focused my Heroic Stories into getting The Maharaja Lallu Sticker. When I finally had a Windmill Tilter, it took me a while to get the Giant Blueprint. And then the Giant and Millstone were expensive to build. Finally, I had them, but I kept losing at the Millstone Hurling Module! Finally, when I got the Masterpiece Blueprint, and had saved up the right elements to build it, I FINALLY became Rank 3! Fun: Mild /Difficulty: More Difficult Than Easy /Long: Of Course! *Rank 3 The most fun Rank. Such a relief after Rank 2! But the Victory Ribbons were annoying. Finally, I gained a Rank before my friend did! But I still had to help him get to Rank 4. Fun: DEFINITELY /Difficulty: More Easy Than Difficult /Long: A Little *Rank 4 Here come the catch with easy Ranks: there's always a hard one ready to strike. As for Rank 4, my friend was ahead of me since he already had green and purple Bricks from Pet Bat and Panther Modules. The Dino Scales and Rough Gems were very very very very very annoying, and I kept running out of green and purple Bricks. But my friend had to move, so he and his sister abandoned their accounts and gave them to me for use. But when I was Rank 4, I worked on the BIONICLE Campaign until I finished it, and then I finished Rank 4. The P.O.S. Mini-Rank made Rank 4 more fun, and the abandoned accounts were very handy in getting gems (since my friend didn't build either of the Dino Bone Modules), in getting Dino Scales, Fangs, and Horns. Also the Dinosaur Excavation Module was annoying, but finally, I built the Jeweled Triceratops Masterpiece. Fun: No Such Thing /Difficulty: Very /Long: Very *Rank 5 FINALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Done! Seriously, LEGO? Two VERY hard Ranks in a row? Right when I expected relief, Rank 5 comes along! I am currently still working on this. I had been Rank 5 a very long time because I had been working on the LEGO Universe Campaign (which I finished not too long ago). The only bad things about this Rank is getting Pipes and Gypsum. But luckily, I'm FIIINNNAAALLLYYY done. And since I have good friends-Kristof1124, Bobo590, and Awesome3000, it was a LOT easier. Fun: Definitely NOT /Difficulty: This Makes Difficult Look Easy! /Long: Yes! *Rank 6 This Rank wass REALLY easy because since my order at Bob's Store was completed, I had more than a thousand Orange Bricks. Also since Kristof1124 and Bob put me in their Trio Performance Modules, I had all the Hit Singles I would ever need. I finished almost all of it in less than 1 hour! But, unfortunately, I still needed 8 more clicks to trade for Platinum Albums. But I traded for them and built the Enchanting Harp Masterpiece. It was SOOOOOOOO EASY! YAAY! Fun: YES! /Difficulty: EASY! /Long: NO! *Rank 7 This rank was mildly easy, since I started it with all the Red Flowers, green and purple Bricks that I need. It was almost as easy as Rank 6! YAAAAAAAYYYYY!!!! Fun: YES! /Difficulty: Mild /Long: Mild *Rank 8 I have retired here. The only thing I did was get the House of Mantles Badge and the House of Gauntlets Badge. Otherwise, I just befreinded the Networkers. Fun:NO!!!!! /Difficulty:Harder than Rank 5!!!! /Long:YES!!!!!! *Rank 9 TO BE RATED! *Rank 10 (If it can be considered a Rank) TO BE RATED! *P.O.S. The only bad things about this Mini-Rank were the Rough Gems and having enough green and purple Bricks. When I started this Mini-Rank I was already low on green and purple Bricks. However, I built the Seal of the P.O.S., P.O.S. Badge, and Gated Garden Module in the end. Now I have 6 Gated Garden Modules! Fun: Okay /Difficulty: Mild /Long: Not Really *BIONICLE This was a long Mini-Rank, but the fun of it made up for how long it was. It was more fun than the P.O.S. Mini-Rank! I started this during Rank 4, because before then I had never heard of this wiki, so I couldn't start it (until I joined this wiki and found the cached product pages). When I started it, I bought the Thornax Plant Module Blueprint, and built 12 Thornax Plant Modules. This made it easier, because I could get 120 Thornax every 2 days. The main problems were that Strakk, Atakus, and Skrall DID NOT make things affordable, and that getting Bonehunter Blades was annoying. And Rock Salt was expensive. Other than that, this was fun. Fun: Yes /Difficulty: Slightly /Long: Mild *LEGO Universe This was a VERY LONG AND ANNOYING Mini-Rank. First of all, when I uploaded all the creations to the Creation Lab, THEY DIDN'T UPLOAD!!!!!! And then when LEGO finally fixed it, the code for the Electro Pellet Inductor Module had expired!!!! Grrr!!!!! And the LEGO Universe Plastic Inductor Module only grew half as much! And then Numb Chuck and Capt Jack Knife must have ate Plastic Pellets 24/7! They were soooo expensive..... and so was the LEGO Universe Creation Lab Badge! But after 10 years (at least it felt like it), I built the Retuned Tuning Fork! And got the Friendly Felix's Concert Module Blueprint! By then I was so sick of Plastic Pellets that I couldn't stand the thought of building Friendly Felix's Concert Module with 10 Plastic Pellets! But FINALLY I built it and finished this! Sooooooooooooooo horrible, I don't even feel like shooting yellow Airsoft pellets out of Airsoft guns! Fun: RANK 5 is easier and more fun! /Difficulty: This should be a separate Rank! Makes Rank 5 look easy! I LOOKED FORWARD to Rank 5 while I worked on this! /Long: Don't even ask..... *Star Justice This is not SUPER easy, but it is fun, but not too much of that either, ending up in a place that makes it almost calming. The only reason it isn't super easy is because getting Space Fuel Cells is a hardship. Otherwise, it is one of the best mini-ranks around. Fun: Mild /Difficulty: Mild /Long: Mild *The Robot Chronicles This is like the Coast Guard Mini-Rank and the Dice Quest Mini-Rank because (at least in the beginning) most of the work was in the game instead of on MLN. At first I had a lot of trouble (even with the cheats) and eventually quit because I was bad at the controls, but now I am much better at it. I used all the rewards I earned then for the stickers then stopped because it was even harder to get them with the Robot stomping around messing me up. At the time I couldn't seem the finish the "Crane Quest" level. Anyway when I tried it a second time I was good at it and earned 20 s, 20 s, and 20 Racing Trophies before I did anything else to ensure I could build all the badges at once in the end. I eventually finished the game 100% (unlocking the Robot was totally worth it!), bought everything I could, set up my 6 s, and waited 10 days. Finally I built Dr. Inferno's Robot Simulator Module and finished the Mini-Rank. Fun: I guess, kind of tedious though /Difficulty: Slightly less than Easy, Much easier with the cheats /Long: Mild Category:Blog posts